garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Ode to Odie (song)
Ode to Odie is a poem Garfield raps, telling a story about Odie in Ode to Odie. Lyrics Garfield *I decided late one Sunday, *I would sleep til' half past Monday, *Suddenly, I felt a tap, *Which awoke me from my nap, *I awoke and found before me, *Someone who was sure to bore me, *'Please leave me to sleep' I chirped, *That was when the creature slurped, *Just then, the surprise was sprung, *Seven yards of doggy tongue, *Doggy tongues will always trick you, *Look so harmless 'til they lick you, Odie *Pant, pant* Ruff! *Pant, pant* Ruff! Garfield *He let out a loving howl, *I went out to get a towel, *When a dog's enthusiastic, *What you want to do is drastic, *All my fur was wringing wet, *Should have had it washed and set, *'Let me sleep' I'd often told him, *Looked like I would have to scold him, *I was in for a surprise, *When I looked into his eyes, *Pleading as they were for mercy, *Left me with a controversy, *Then I got a wondrous notion, *How to sleep without commotion, *So he'd leave this cat alone, *I dug out his favorite bone, *Figured if I couldn't cure him, *Next best thing would be to lure him, *When he came back, he would find, *I had locked the door behind, *Now at least his dripping yap, *Wouldn't interrupt my nap, *In my world, there's no excusing, *When you interrupt my snoozing, *So while I was busy snoring, *My friend Odie went exploring, *Usually, he doesn't roam, *Quite this far away from home, *But he wandered to an alley, *Where the tough dogs often dally, *You would be a little nuts, *To go near these mangy mutts, *Odie never comprehends, *He decided to make friends. *When they saw this shy intruder, *They could scarcely have been ruder, *Odie's thoughts are always sunny, *What, he wondered, was so funny, *'This' one said, 'is not a dog', *'Maybe this is someone's frog', *'It's no frog' the other said, *'It's a rat that ain't been fed!', *'Naw' the biggest one exclaimed, *'I know what this runt is named', *'Not a frog and not a rat', *'This is just a teensy gnat', *Then he grabbed poor Odie's bone, *And he claimed it for he's own, *Odie, you must understand, *Always wants to lend a hand, *Anytime or anywhere, *Odie would be glad to share, *But you have to do it right, *Taking things is not polite, *Odie wanted it returned, *His request was promptly spurned, *Odie wound up wet and soggin' *With a frog upon his noggin, *He made sure the frog was thrown back, *Now he'd go to get his bone back, *But before our friend returned, *One of them seemed most concerned, *She said she was not amused, *At the way he'd been abused, *'Butch' she said, 'you're very tough', *'Did you have to be so rough?', *Just then, Odie reappeared, *The bulldog gave a laugh and sneered, *Picked up Odie, very crass, *Threw him for a forward pass, *Now the other dog agreed, *That was not a funny deed, *And she told the bulldog he, *Really should let Odie be, *Butch said that he wasn't done, *Pounding Odie's too much fun, *That was when he looked and found, *That his ladies weren't around, *They decided they would flee with, *Someone much more nice to be with, *They led Odie to a world, *Where he'd not be kicked or hurled, *Butch was left there all alone, *With no friends, just Odie's bone, *So they marched the little waif, *To the home where he'd be safe, *Odie had made life long pals, *With a couple doggie gals, *Someone had not figured fully, *People never love a bully, *So our tale is adjourned, *With this lesson to be learned, *Helpless folks you shouldn't flog, *People love an underdog. *The end. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Garfield and Friends